GW Fic Challenge extended Earth Angel
by amber2
Summary: 2xR


Everyone was so kind about my extension of Masks because of time constraints and the number of requests for Earth Angel's sequel I did the same thing I did with Masks.  
As always I hope you enjoy this offering instead of the sequel so many wanted. On a personal note I want to thank all of you who have emailed me with your kind comments and encouragement.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Earth Angel  
By Amber  
  
She stood a figure dressed all in gauzy white her head lifted to the stars. She sighed how beautiful they were tonight so near almost close enough to touch. Relena whimsically lifted her hands cupping them toward the sky as if grabbing a handful of stars. Laughing a bit self consciously she let them fall pushing backwards she slowly skated around the pond. How precious those times were she could grab for herself it truly was so few and far between. She shrugged enough tonight was for Relena.   
  
The Relena who felt bound and trapped by others expectations of who and what she should be. Trapped by her feelings for her loved ones and her desire to help them fight for peace with the only weapons her ideals allowed her. Relena looked around the hushed landscape draped in silver and gray looked otherworldly she shivered it spoke to something deep within urging her to be a part of its mystery. Her brow furrowed in thought she didn't regret her path it was just.... She slid to a stop looking down sometimes she felt so alone truly as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.  
  
The moon winked out from behind the clouds distracting her from her gloomy thoughts. She looked up the night was passing quickly much to quickly o to make time stand still if only for a little while. She turned and started skating forward lightly moving across the ice the wind in her hair it must be the closets one could get to flying without leaving the earth she thought. Relena laughed as she went through a complicated series of spins and leaps finishing off on her knees, back arched, arms raised in supplication to the starry night.   
  
Duo stood in the shadows unseen. A figure all in black watching her gracefully glide across the ice silently keeping her safe from harm. He had watched and loved her from afar since the first time he saw her the beauty of the girl bore fruit in the woman before him. She was truly stunning now. He smiled tightly at the irony of their first meeting her standing there defiantly daring him to go through her to get to Heero. He had been trying to keep her safe then as well. He clenched his fist in rage everything about them seemed hopeless she was the antithesis of him, pacifist to destroyer, solemn to irreverent, princess to pauper. Yet knowing all that he loved her anyway with an intensity that left him inevitably shaking and sleepless night after night.   
  
She had resumed skating, arms out as if beckoning some imaginary lover his earthbound angel. And for a split second he allowed himself to dream that it was he she wanted, he she loved. That someday he would be by her side, his child her body was swollen with, his children playing at her feet in a peaceful world that they had helped create together. So lost in his fantasy he swore he felt the gentle brush of her wings enfolding his body to hers. Hypnotically he moved forward drawn to her he had fought it buried it this longing for her for so long there was no more resistance. He didn't realize what he had done until he was almost on the ice, no way to retreat nowhere to hide only thing left to do was to brazen it out.   
  
Relena saw him standing there in the shadows like a dark angel guarding the gate between good and evil his braided hair and commanding height easily identifying him. Skating over to him she stopped suddenly spraying ice shavings onto to his pants and shirt briefly he shimmered in the light with miniature stars. She sighed peering up at his face it was difficult to tell if he was angry about her sneaking out. Next to Quatre, Duo was the easiest to get along with rarely did he get angry. But there was an intensity about him when provoked that demanded respect. Oddly enough though his anger didn't worry her she just didn't want him disappointed in her. His face was in the shadows but she could tell he was staring; she felt a weird tingling whereever his eyes touched her.   
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone," he said sternly.   
  
She nodded. "I know but do you always do what your suppose to?" Haven't you ever wanted to just, she slid backwards throwing her arms out and spun do something wild and daring to celebrate being alive?"  
  
He smiled wryly, "have you forgotten who your talking to?" She giggled.   
  
"Still that is me I don't recommend you trying it. Besides being too important Heero would kill me if anything happened to you."  
  
Relena drooped, "ah yes the Vice Foreign Minister. I'm not so sure Heero knows there is a difference between the position and the woman." Duo's throat tightened at the poignancy of her whispered words. He so wanted to comfort her but he was damned if he was going to say anything to encourage her feelings for Heero that left him only silence.   
  
She slid closer tilting her head up at him, "you may run, you may hide, but you wont tell a lie she quoted."   
  
" Relena I he hesitated no I wont lie to you," his hand slowly lifted to tuck back a strand of her hair.   
  
"You don't approve do you?" Duo shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "approval doesn't come into it." Relena looked disappointed at his evasion.   
  
He stared at her with a brooding expression. "I just don't think you should wait around to see if Heero possibly gets his act together." When she didn't say anything further she shifted restlessly. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because there are times I see you watching me, it's just this intuition I have even when I look and don't see you I still feel your eyes on me." She gestured with her hand. "I assumed you didn't approve of me or how I felt about Heero," she said in a halting tone.   
  
"Well now you know," he said tiredly.   
  
"Duo why are you always watching me?" "Come on Lena let's get you home its cold out here," he ignored her question.   
  
"Duo," she pleaded. His eyebrow rose questioningly he held out his hand and motioned. Relena tried another tact she wasn't even sure why she was pushing this maybe it was the night maybe she was just in the mood for some companionship.  
  
"Duo you're a guy." "Last time I checked," his voice sounded slightly amused at her stalling. A smiled tugged at the corner of her mouth before her solemn look returned.  
  
"What do you see when you look at me?" Duo frowned, "Relena ..."   
  
"Please," she whispered. His hands gripped her firmly lifting her eye level with him her feet dangled above the ground until his arm slid around her waist firmly supporting her weight. His eyes never left hers as his other hand slowly moved up to cradle her face caressing her cheek with his thumb he said huskily.   
  
"I see hope for today and a promise of tomorrow." I see a woman I could so easily love, a woman whose beauty on the outside is only surpassed by that on the inside." I see a woman, that if she felt for me a tenth of what she felt for Heero Yuy I would try my damnedest to give her her hearts desire." "Relena let out a shaky breath as his eyes entreated her, his voice compelling "a woman I would want children with, to grow old with."   
  
"So Princess let me ask you what do you see?" Relena's fingers trembled as they brushed his lips hesitantly, "someone who's going to change my world, as for the rest we'll take it one day at a time."   
  
An odd light appeared in his eyes, as he leaned in toward her, his intent plain he was just inches away when he smiled sweetly his affirmative.   



End file.
